Sanity
by CakeFanfictions
Summary: A young Naruto has to wear a invisible mask over his emotions. What happens when he takes it off after he graduates genin will he be persecuted or praised. Official pairing is ItaNaru let me know if you want me to do a heterosexual or a no pairing version.
1. Under the Mask

Cake: I will get this done I am determined Cupcake do the disclaimer

Cupcake: OK senpai. My senpai own Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sanity Chapter 1: Under the Mask

Naruto ran into the room at the last second right before the bell rang. The blonde ran up to a certain pinkette's desk. "Hi Sakura-chan!" Naruto said in a sing song voice

"Shut up Naruto! I'm trying to talk to Sasuke-kun can't you see. So scram!" Sakura grit out her words through clenched teeth in anger. Outwardly Naruto was smiling but if one was to look inside they would see the true Naruto.

A tall blonde with fair skin (pale as in not as tan as cannon) smooth long flowing hair that reached the small o his back, lean muscular body and a very articulate gentle personality. Patient not brash and very strategic. They would also see a small crack slowly getting bigger. Forming in a blank white mask encased in glass. In front of a huge dark cage unknown what was lurking behind it.

Outside 'Naruto' gave a determined look to Sakura determined to earn her love. The blonde walked up the stairs btp the stop and sat in the middle column next to a red Hinata.

The 'dumb blonde' ( just so you know I don't believe in this stereotype I know a bunch of blondes that are very smart.) knew of Hinata's crush on him and desired to be feelings for Naruto to be able to show his real feelings and real self. Naruto looked up when he heard the door open to see a tired Iruka.

The room was loud and no one noticed a quiet Naruto or a blushing Hinata next to him. Of course a select few people noticed and kept there thoughts to themselves.

Iruka put his clipboard on his desk like he does everyday. Today was different today that clipboard would hold team assignments not lesson brunette teacher turned to his students a scowl found its way to the teacher's face when he saw the students still conversing loudly."SHUT UP OR IM KICKING YOU OUT OF NY CLASSROOM!" Everyone instantly quieted down and payed attention the frustrated man.

The raging brunette was surprised and even worried when Naruto didn't say any snarky or obnoxious retorts. He quickly shook of the weird feeling he got and decided to ask the clond later. The brunette leaned against the front of his desk and grabbed his clipboard without turning around and started to read the team assignments. "Team 7 is Uchiha Sasuke Uzumaki Naruto," 'please be me were the thoughts of a nervous Sakura and Hinata "and Sakura Haruno..." Naruto frowned he wanted to be with Hinata. Inner Sakura was really happy and excited.

The Hyuuga was sad but looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked to see Naruto handing her a note. The excited girl grabbed the note and blushed furiously when there hands touched. She looked at Naruto's face to see him giving her a smile a small genuine smile. The Kyuubi host looked back at the front of the room to listen to a talking Iruka as he said" Those are all the teams you will find out your sensei's when they call out your team's. Wait here for them and have a nice day good luck as genin.

Iruka promptly walked out before any of the young ninja could complain to him.

When waiting Hinata opened her note to see this:

 _Hinata I know your feelings about me_

 _I want to talk about it please meet me at_

 _training ground 7 tommorow at 6:00 pm_

 _~ Naruto your crush_

The Byakugan user looked over at Naruto to see the blonde with his head on his desk taking a nap. Guess she'll have to wait till tommorow

XXXXXXXXXXX

So do you like it should I continue thank you guys for the support Ja nae.


	2. Introductions and Identities

Cake: It seems like everyone liked the other chapter of this story so I'm updating a little early to have time form my other fic.

Cupcake: Of course they like the story I'm the one who wrote it

Cake: Cocky son of a arragont Uchiaish bitch. Anyways on with this chapter Cupacak the disclaimer

Cupcake: I heard you call me a Uchiha my idiotic senpai doesn't own Naruto *chases senpai with bat* Oh now your going to get it

Cake: Runs please review AHHHHH!

XXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2:Introductions and Identities

By the time Kakashi walked into the room 2/3 of his future team members were either being annoyed or being annoying. The former ANBU captain sweat dropped at the scene.

Naruto was sleeping peacefully in the back of the room, Sasuke was being annoyed by Sakura at the front left corner of the room (Imagine from Naruto's view) and Sakura was swooning over Sasuke. 'Well at least I know I'm stuck with a fangirl and brooder. I hope the last one isn't lazy.. it's funny the loudest one is the quietest today. I'll give him a little test.' The future Sensei did a silent body flicker and appeared next Naruto only to have to block a kunai thrown by the blonde.

The former ANBU's evaluation raised as he made a mental evaluation on Naruto 'Impressive it like he is still holding back through. I wonder why... Anyways time to let the other two notice my presence.' "All I have to say about you Naruto is that I'm impressed meet me at the roof in 10. " The two unobservant team mates jumped at the future sensei's voice and turned around to see Naruto on guard with a hand over his kunai pouch and Kakashi eye smiling at the blonde.

The young teacher ( I mean he's in his 30s that's not that bad) body flickered with a puff of smoke. Naruto quickly followed suit with a lightning body flicker leaving the other two to use the stairs.

Meanwhile Kakashi and Naruto were conversing. "Come on Naruto u know your wearing a henge drop it please!?"

"No" the blonde responded firmly .

"Come on I'll let you see under my mask." Kakashi began to bargain

"I already saw under your mask when we had a one night stand. Plus you ready saw me without the henge."Naruto deadpanned.

"I had sex with you!? What did you look li- . Oh there here." Kakashi gave Naruto a 'this isn't over look' and turned his attention to all three of his students. A sweating Sasuke came through the door followed by a panting Sakura.

"OK guys let's do Introductions. Tell us your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future. "Kakashi said with his usual lazy uninterested tone.

"Sasuke why don't you go first like a example." Sakura suggested before trying to cuddle up to Sasuke.

"I thought you were supposed to be the smart one.( I'm sorry I find this halarious I don't like Sakura as a character because of some of the choices she has made but I don't full blown hate her for those people hat like her I hope I don't offend you.) I'm Kakashi Hatake I have likes and dislikes your to young and immature to know my hobbies and dreams I don't have any yet OK broody your next." Kakashi smiled as his three students sweat dropped at the lack of information.

"Hn Im Sasuke Uchiha I don't like many things and I dislike sweets and fangirls. My hobbies are training and getting stronger. I don't have a dream I have a amibiton to kill a certain man." Kakashi sweat dropped, Naruto face palmed and Sakura swooned.

Kakashi eventually calmed everyone down and told Sakura to introduce herself. (Like cannon I don't feel like typing this out ugh.) After Sakura's intro Kakashi asked Naruto to introduce himself. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki I like training, trying new recipes, and doing jutsu. I dislike how Sasuke used the synonyms ambition and dream cause there the same thing. I also dislike Sakura and fangirls who think there real kunoichi, my hobbies are training , cooking, and gardening. My dream is to settle down one day and get a kind husband. And Sakura I don't mean wife because of you I started swinging for the other team." Naruto smiled Sasuke glared and Sakura shared at the blonde shell shocked.

"Well that was interesring," Kakashi's voice broke Sasuke and Sakura out of their thoughts. "tommorow we are doing a survival test and Sakura to awnser your unasked question the academy test was to weed out the hopeless. Meet me at training ground 7 tommorow at 5:09. I suggest you don't eat breakfast because you'll throw it all up." Kakashi eye smiled and dissapered in a body flicker.

This left no opportunity for the team to ask questions. Naruto left soon after Kakashi with a fire body flicker that consumed his body. Sasuke left the academy and walked into the village Sakura into following like a lost puppy. Tommorow was going to be a interesting day.

XXXXXXXXXXX

That's it for this chapter hope you enjoyed and now I'm going to go read Blackkitten23's new chapter she is an awesome other you should totally check out her work and she inspired me to start writing. Anyways stay intoon for next Chapter The Genin Test and a New friend Here is a sneak peak:

"...time to show my true self,"

Exciting right k ja nae


	3. Genin Test and a New Freind

Cake: Hi everyone I got some really good reviews so I'm just going to do another chapter of this fic instead of the other one. My little student tell them where we are

Cupcake: I'm only 4'8" hmph. And we're on the road to Indianapolis for a graduation

Cake: Yeah so anyway there might be more errors on this fic because I'm on the road. Cupcake do the disclaimer for your senpai

Cupcake Fine my stupid senpai doesn't own Naruto and will never own it-

Cake: Don't crush all my dreams waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Cupcake: Oh god just read the chapter

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto woke up in his worn down apartment. The long haired blonde started off his morning routine by going to the bathroom and taking a shower.

Water droplets slowly rolled down the back of a blonde. Pushing the soap down rolling off his back and on to his legs. Only to speed up and go down hill quickly before dripping off and splattering onto the shower floor. Naruto was hunched and hands on the shower wall deep in thought. 'Time to take off my henge scince I already showed them my true self. I know I'll take it offwhen I'm fighting Kakashi just to freak him out.'

So with that decision in to the henge was put on and the blonde finished his morning routine. By brushing his teeth and eating his leftover dinner of dried fish and veggies. Naruto also packed a quick bento for lunch..Before leaving his house at 5:45.🍱🍱.

XXXXXXXXXXX

After 15 minutes Naruto got to training ground 7 exactly on time. At 6:00 he was met with the face of a brooding Sasuke and a day dreaming Sakura. Naruto looked around for Kakashi at the bridge and finally sensed him on a high tree branch..The blonde walked up to the tree his sensei was sitting on and started to punch it with chakra infused fists. Ripping the tree out from the ground roots included and causing Kakashi to jump down.

The other two team members jumped when they heard the tree fall. The turned to see a eye smiling Kakashi and a relaxed Naruto. This scene immediately got them thinking. Was Kakashi there the whole time? Did Naruto caused that tree to fall? And if he did How did he know Kakashi was there?

The two were shaken out of their thoughts when Kakashi spoke. "OK now that I'm here let's get started." The joinin grabbed a timer from his pocket "On here is how it works I'm going to set this up so that it will go off at 12:00 you have till that time to get these bells off my belt. There are only two for if the last person doesn't get a bell they will be sent to the academy and tied to a post to watch as the other two eat these bentos." Kakashi grabbed two bentos from a seal on his vest ." OK got it I don't care if you do Start!"

Two of the three team members went into the surrounding forest. "Oh look Kakashi I've decided to grace you with my precense better put that book away or it's going to get burned." Naruto charged at Kakashi as soon as the latter's hand went into a pocket. Presumably the one that held the infamous orange book.

The two comencined in a taijutsu match. Naruto bent backwards to avoid a mid waist kick. Before pressing his hands on the firm ground and kicking straight up right into Kakashi's chin. The blonde's henge realised and Kakashi stumbled back. Stunned from the king only to be faced with a stunningly beautiful 4"8'

Naruto quickly beat Kakashi and got the bells by grabbing his book and trading for the bells. The blonde gave the bells to Sasuke and Sakura before walking off to his house to prepare a picnic.

XXXXXXXXXXX 6:00 Training Ground 7

"Hi Hinata." Naruto made a blushing Hyuuga jump. "Please sit on the blanket." Naruto pointed to a blue quilted blanket

"O-okay" Hinata hesitantly sat down.

"Hinata I know of your feelings for me and I would love to be friends with you. I can't return your feelings by I wish for us to be close friends. I've been wondering is that OK with you?"

"Yes that is fine Naruto-kun I didn't really love you like that but I saw you as a potential friend. My father said that I had to seduce someone by acting shy if I didn't want to have the caged Bird seal placed on me. I ended up not being able to talk to you about it because of a Hyuuga body gaurd that follows me everywhere." Hinata paused to take a breath "I would love to be friends with you Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled a genuine smile without her shyness her .

Naruto smiled also at her a small smile and the two are and talked into sunset. Where they parted ways

XXXXXXXXXXX

That is it for this chapter I ended up not making it as long because my data kept messing it up and I kept having to re type parts. I just got back but I hope you like. It I'm opening up a poll for pairings for Naruto. The blonde is gay so here are some of the options

ItaNaru

HayaNaru (Hayate and Naruto I never see this pair),

Sasunaru (I really don't want to)

Kakanaru ( cause Kakashi)

Those are all the options please vote and come up with even more pairings if you want ja nae.


	4. Big Success and Two Big Failures: Part 1

Cake; This chapter is a bit short. Because I was lazy and didn't have the energy to write in my fanfic notebook. But here it is and my brother is going to prom today Cupcake you know the drill. .

Cupcake: That's what I like that's what I- oh Hai everyone please read My stupid sensei is so lazy ill make her work harder but here is the new chapter. She doesn't own Naruto and for all the people that don't tknkw my stories are yaoi so please review ibyou want my sensei to make a no pairing one.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4:Big Success and Big Failures

Team 7 got big success fast and they were constantly requested for D-ranks missions. They were all saving for something Naruto for a house, Sakura a new cosmetics pallet, and Sasuke a katana for sword lessons.

The three man squad had just finished another mission with Tora the demon cat. Th team was currently in the missions room."Hokage-sama may we request for a C-Rank mission we have obtained the required amount of 80 D-rank missions." Surprisingly it was the quiet long haired blonde who spoke out. The rest of his team nodded in silent agreement.

The Hokage pondered this idea it could be dangerous for a jinchuuriki but Kakashi was there to protect him. Finally making his decision the old kage handed Kakashi a red scroll instead of the usual green one. "Tazuna would you please come in," A drunk man stumbled his way through the door. "everyone this is Tazuna your client the mission details are in the scroll but you will be escorting him to the Land of Waves."All four of the team members nodded before looking at their client.

Tazuna's dark glazed eyes skimmed over each member of his escort. "I thought you would give me ninja not brats. The pink haired girl looks like a school idol, the duckass hair like a momma's boy, and the blonde he or her I can't tell cant fight for shit. (This made me crack up so much when writing it)."

"Tazuna I take that as a compliment." Naruto seductively walked up to the older man swaying his hips. "It makes it so much easier for me to seduce people.' Naruto whispered into the older man's ear huskily. Before grabbing Tazuna's chin to come face to face with the man. Closing the distance slowly between lips. Before locking the sweetness of the blonde's lips made Tazuna go into La la land. The two separated with a string of saliva connected there lips together. Naruto clung onto Tazuna's back waiting for Kakashi's instructions.

Tommorow's mission was definetly what they excpected.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Like I said its short but I thought that if I added the other part it wouldn't make Naruto's seduction as funny :P hope you enjoyed this really short chapter.


	5. Big Success and Two Big Failures: Part 2

OK time for me to continue please enjoy ;3 I unfortunately don't own Naruto

Yaoi (boy x boy) ItaNaru

XXXXXXXXXXX

After everyone had card down from the shock Naruto gave them Kakashi instructed them to meet at the main gate in 1 hour. Everyone departed a certain blonde staying behind a little longer to tease Tazuna.

To everyone's surprise Sakura actually packed "light" least her definition. Which included her makeup, luxury tent, jewelry set, nail polish collection, and her finest clothes. But Naruto was having none of it so he dumped all her stuff out picked out her essentials and sealed it in a scroll. Then promptly told her to take all her unnecessary things back to her house.

Sakura grumpigly dragged back a link backpack of stuff on the floor. After finally getting back with 5 minutes to spare the pinkette was pissed off. And tried multiple times to punch the blonde and him a peice of her mind.

Kakashi arrived at exactly 7 to be faced with Sakura's flat butt. He was so tempted to take his mask off and hurl in a corner but somehow a miracle or something containef himself. Naruto looked at the masked man making said think about there one night stand. Finally having something to occupy himself with the copy nin put them information and hit the road

Kakashi was deep in thought, not only did he have sex with his student it had been one of the most mind blowing experiences in his life. 'Wait does that mean I took his virginity oh god if I did he was still underage. I mean now if I want to it won't be illegal but more like really messed up. I mean come on I'm fucking 27 and I had mind blowing sex with a 13 year old. Now that I think about it that sounds really bad so bad. Wow I'm messed up well I really am I was in a war when I was 8 but still. Not to mention it's sensei's son oh god. If I ever see him in the after life I'm sure he wouldn't mind all that much. Now that I think about it what happened that night.'

Flashback (I know so cliche but hey *shrug)

Kakashi was in the hot springs relaxing. That was the only thing he could do to get his mind off the issue at hand. It was October 10 and the villagers could find the "demon" anywhere this worried Kakashi. Had sensei's son left the village. Of he did was he alright out there. Kakashi's thoughts abrubtly stopped. When a male with a slender body long golden hair and enchanting blue eyes walked in.

Everyone in the hot springs turned to the man hoping to get in his pants. To get a foxy grin from the man. All eyes were on this beautiful man and Kakashi had wanted him. The bachelor Kakashi wanted somebody he hasn't dated in years only one night stands and he wanted somebody. There was a major break some where in the universe. Kami-sama was having a major nosebleed imagining the two together and started begging the god of fate to make it happen. Who in return said "the only fate I can make people have is when death will come."

Kami-sama's dream was going to come true. The unknown blonde sat in the carresing waters looking at all the people bored untill his eyes locked with Kakashi's. Breathes were ragged hearts sped up and the fruit of lust was planted in there hearts.

The two got out in unison and went to get dressed. Kakashi snuck glances at the blue eyed sex god. The silver haired man couldn't take it anymore and pinned the blond to a wall and into a searing kiss. The two eventuate ended up at Kakashi's 2 bedroom apartment thankfully Iruka wasn't home that day. Neighbors enjoyed the heavenly moans and groans of a sex god that night that easily turned them on too. So pretty much everyone ended up having bruising sex because of some crazy stamina.

Flashback end

Kakashi almost missed -almost the puddle. The other two teammates had to deal with Sakura who was constantly bitching about the trip with a bunch of 'Are we there yet? My feet hurt can we take a break? Ugh why did I decide to where high heels..' She was instantly shut up when two B-rank missing nin chuunin showed up.

Naruto unsealed ten chakra metal senbon falling into his respective medic-nin combat style. Bending backwards and avoiding the chain. He flipped and thru his senbon mid air with chakra surrounding the 5 he threw at one brother. Who soon had bleeding holes all over his torso.

As his partner fell the other brother felt devistated using that distraction. Naruto use one senbon without chakra and threw it into the 2nd brothers neck effectively knocking him out. Kakashi appeared from the bushes after getting 'killed' Sasuke was still in his defensive stance in front of the client and Sakura was pissong her pants deciding to stay quiet the remaining parts of the trip.

The client spilled out all the information when Naruto threatened to squeeze his ass so hard on his dick that the old drunk would get blue balls. Everyone was realaeaved the fight was over with but the next was sooner to come gen expected.

XXXXXXXXXXX

I just read a review while reading this that I should make longer chapters so I hope you enjoy. Ja nae


	6. Horny and Angry

OK guys I'm back lately I haven't been in the mood to write. But see people asking questions and wanting to know all the details helps me. So hear it is I don't own Naruto sadly :( Enjoy ^-^

XXXXXXXXXXX

The team client bubble gum hair and all. Had finally crossed the boat to get to the Land of Wave. Said team was currently being ambushed by our favorite missing nin. The later was current introducing themself.

"Zabuza Momochi the Demon of the Mist. Handocer the bridge builder or die." Zabuza said smugly.

"Listen Honey. I'm horny and angry, the Hokage said I can't fuck the client. I already had sex with here and duck ass hair over there has a small dick. I heard from a Uchiha wife that the more arrogant they are the smaller they are. And he is he king of it all. So unless you want to fuck and have a big dick I don't want to here your bull shit." Naruto's rant made Zabuza face fault,. Kakashi to go into a state of bliss and Sasuke to get a tick mark on his temple.

"Yeah I guess I haven't had a good fuck in a while but what about bubble gum over there?" After recovering from what the blonde said the sword wielder eventually was able to talk.

"Excuse me that is offensive do you really think I would stoop so low." Naruto dramatically leaned back in mock offence. "Plus I'm gay. " Naruto dead panned.

"Hmm I am bi curious right now I'm sure you can show me a good time." Naruto nodded excitedly as Zabuza led the way to Gato's base. All stood in shock including said man's apprentice.

XXXXXXXXXXX -Gato's Base Zabuza's Room-

The lust filled gaze of a certain blonde was focused on the sword wielder's muscular chest. Zabuza smashed there lips together in a heated kiss. Said blonde kissed back passionately. They stumbled back and Naruto's back was pushed against the wall blocked off on both sides by Zabuza's beefy arms.

The senbon user wrapped his legs around the waist Infront of him leaning all his wait on said persons chest as he unzipped Zabuza's pants with long skilful smooth hands.

 **(OK PEOPLE LEMPN HERE LET US WRAP UP ALL THIS PASSION STUFD AND GET STRAIGHT TO SOME SMOKING HOT DISCRIPTIVE SEX.)**

Naruto jumped of the bandaged man's hips and kneeled down in front of his pants. The blonde reached in and grabbed a hard member from inside the pants. Pulling it out traveled it's true length 10 inches pond and half an inch thick. This was going to be enjoyable. The red member was ingulfed by a hot velvety warmth.

Said warmth slid up and down the length skillfully using the tongue to seek out and caress the most sensitive spots. "Nnm Ah." Zabuza's deep grunts filled Naruti's ears and spurred him on. Making him to eat the hot penis inch by inch until at the base.

The blondes throat was filled with the delicious cock. Soon to be filled with a flood of semen. With a loud warning the warm essence of life from Zabuza rushed down Naruto's throat gush after gush.

Naruto gulped down the cum hungrily and got up pushing Zabuza onto the bed behind him. The blonde quickly stripped showing of a slender and toned body. Jumping onto the bed after Zabuza the senbon user stretched and prodded his asshole preparing for the large cock that was soon to fill him.

The black clad gennin climbed onto Zabuza's hips as said man watched him with glazed eyes. Naruto grabbed a condom from under his head band opened it and placed it over the sword wielders member. The gennin lined the hard bomer with his entrance before sitting down on it as a wave of pleasure crashed over both of them. Naruto bounced on the older man's dick contently both moaning and groaning in ecstacy.

The two soon came to completion with moans of over whelming pleasure. Zabuza passed out and Naruto leaned on the formers chest to gain his breath.

(Lemon end this is like the best lemon have ever written hope you liked it.)

XXXXXXXXXXX With the group

The remaining team members plus client had recovered from there shock 30 min after the other two left. They made it back to the clients house for some much needed rest.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Naruto was searching Gato's office.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you liked it and yeah I know this chapter seed in neccasary but he line at the end is really important for this story. And you will see how it is used in the next chapter and chapters after that.


	7. Man It is Tiring

Hey! I am back with another chapter and I oddly fel like a YouTubers right now. I don't own Naruto and enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto quietly slipped through the shadows of a long hallway. Swiftly checking each room as to look for Gato's office. The blonde silently slipped past guards and sucked into rooms to avoid the oncoming patrollers. At the end of he hallway there was a sign above a beautiful wooden door.

The sign spelled GATO in big black letters. Naruto sweat dropped when he saw this 'Well that is a less subtle way to show where one's office is.' The blonde continued against the wall blending in with the shadows beneath hallway lights. There were two guards stationed on each side of the gold encrypted door.

The Kyuubi host used his speed to slip behind the guards and knock them out with chakra on his finger tips. He walked inside of Gato's office to see him raping a helpless woman. This immediantly broke more of the mask inside of Naruto's mindscape (from chapter 1 for those who don't remember.) Naruto completely broke. He himself had been raped before and wouldn't let it happen to this woman any longer. He announced his presence when a sword was unsealed from his storage seal in his pocket.

All hell broke loose as Naruto proceeded to painfully cut of what made Gato a man. Same for all the other men in the room that were raping woman. If the penis wasn't cut off there was a puncture sound through it from the sword which shit out chakra senbon. The sword had a read handle with a straight double edge blade.

Naruto was in complete rage killing all the ralists in the room except Gato and untying and saving the girls that were tied up or being raped. The strong sent of blood filled the room as Naruto approached a frightening Gato. That had long since given up raping anybody and was cpwerig behind his desk. Naruto gave Gato an eerie smile the blonde grabbed the chair that was nearly tucked under the desk and pulled it out to look at Gato.

The "bright" smile Naruto gave Gato did nothing to ease the former's fear in fact it made his fear of the rage prone blonde bigger. "Now Gato you are going to give me all bank account records and business records you have in the next 20 seconds or your going to lose a finger. Okay!" The crime Lord rushed from underneath the desk and to the file cabinet behind the desk. Franticly going through each file pulling out some of discarding others.

Said crime Lord handed over a small stack of files."Good job I'm so proud of you now your going to give me all your safe combinations and the location of all your safes.

While Naruto was to ringing out information a certain Uchiha was talking to his leader.

"Pein-sama I would like to go possibly scout out a location for the nine-tails." Itachi proposed his offer.

Pein seemed to be in deep thought then finally agreed. "We are you going to make out move in a few years. It would be a good idea to scout out where each Bijuu Host is before we start out hunt. Alright this will be a solo mission find him but do not approach.."

The Uchiha bowed deeply before responding with "Yes Pein-sama." Itachi his his smirk under his Akatsuki cloke.

Naruto had just finished gathering all of Gato's information and sealing the money and files in a scroll. He quickly got everyone outside before burning the evidence with a Kanton (Fire Style) Jutsu. Gato the crime Lord was no more.

Eventually finding Tazuna's house via locals Naruto collasped onto bed after reporting to Kakashi. Killing a crime Lord and saving the day was tiring to bad he forgot about the two missing-nins that followed him to Tazuna"s home.

XXXXXXXXXXX

There short I know but Kyaaa Next chapter Itachi and Naruto are getting together there will be out of flashbacks next chapter so bear with me My birthday is on Tuesday so yeah. Right me something and Ja Nae!


	8. Don't Understand Me

I'm back so the last 3 weeks I have been going on trips so to make it up to you guys I'm going to try to update all my stories so stay tuned today and tomorrow also Sunday. I don't own Naruto and enjoy the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto cracked his eyes opened to be hit with a beam of bright golden sun. The blonde raised his head bed hair and all to stretch his body. This was one of the best beds he had slept in in a while other than his own and Zabuza' s he sometimes went survival camping with out any equipment except one knife. I know extreme is it not.

Though the crazy training did help him to get used to sleeping on the floor. After dragging his legs to the edge of the bed our shaggy blond got up and walked past two figures one big and bulky and the other more feminine with curves for days. After almost reaching the bathroom door the Kyuubi host finally noticed and slowly walked backwards to look at the figures. Slowly turning his head the young man was met with seeing Zambia and Haku in the clients house.

1

2

3

Wait for it.

He flipped the fuck out. Ninja instincts immediately kicked in. Did I mention that Naruto did those crazy training mg survival sessions on the forest of death. The two missing nins found themselves tyed up with bags over there head. Completely isolated from the world around them. (I was laughing so hard at the this part Lord save me. 😂)

Two voices were heard talking. "You did what! Naruto that was fucking dangerous!" The first voice yelled.

"Oh please the only reason your worried is because you don't want your potential best fuck buddy to die. Kakashi I know your a player so suck my ads. Find some body else!" The blonde races.

"That's not true! Your not independent yet so don't go around doing things you can't handle." He retorted.

"Can't handle Can't handle! I guess I can handle years of physical and psychological abuse but somehow can't handle to fight a weak civilian. Just because I didn't fight back doesn't me I can't Kakashi! And maybe if you did your job as an ANBU guard over me none of this would have happenee!" Kakashi opened his mouth to protest "Don't interrupt me! I have been put through a lot of shit in my life and one thing I won't tolerate is you not being able to trust in my abilities. I'm done! You have never tried to understand me and never will!"

Naruto stormed to the door walking out before poking his head back in. He made one last comment. "Kakashi go suck Iruka's salty cock." He then proceeded to give him the bird.

Said man was shocked to the core now that he thought about he didn't know anything about his student except his status, the info from the introduction, and his 'abilities' in bed. And speaking the truth it was sad.

Naruto angrily walked into the forest surrounding Tazuna's furious blonde broke down and cried deep in the forest. No one could here his cries at least that is what he thought.

A sneaky Uchiha was hiding behind a tree near the small clearing our hero had found. When the blonde walked near the tree the Uchiha was hiding in.

The senbon user felt a arm wrap around his waist and a hand cover his mouth as he was about to scream. Naruto finally got a feel for the chakra as it was unmasked. Behind him was the Itachi Uchiha the one who supposedly went mental and murdered his entire clan yeah that one. The one who was a S rank missing nin.

"Shh calm down I'm not here to hurt you well I guess that depends. I bet your wondering why I'm here and what I want. I'm here because of you my cute kitsune(fox in Japanese scrubs). Naruto i want you." Itachi said the last part huskily sending a shiver of pleasure down 's spine reaching the tip of his cock.

"Itachi they don't understand me will you. I'm giving you a chance please don't break me." The blonde reached up and wrapped his arm around Itachis neck. Itachi's hand slippslipped down Narutoa chest gliding over the pink covers nipples and into the anbu pants he had worn.

"Wait Itachi I haven't taken a-ahhh! It feels so good!

XXXXXXXXXX

Tbc I know I suck but I have a bunch of other stories to update but next chapter expect hsys (Hot Smexy Yaoi Sex.) Hehe Ja Nae


	9. What ruined You?

Hey guys I posted a challenge and thought it would be really cool if you could participate. I will be posting a 'example' story of the challenge for people to get an idea of the plot I'm writing anyways enough ads let's get to the story. I sadly don't own Naruto is I did I wouldn't have to spend my miserable life reading and writing fanfics. T^T

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto let out a throaty moan. Pleasure struck down his spine as long delicate fingers wrapped around his member. "Itachiiii!W-wait I want to-ahhhhh I want to t-talk first.! Oh so gooooood! I can't! Cumming!" The surge of pleasure shook his body as a climax ripped through.

"Was it you want to tell me my adorable kitsune?" Itachi asked huskily.

A electric shock of ecstasy went down the blonde kitsune's spine. "I want to know your true story what did they do to You? How did Konoha destroy You? How did they ruin you? Tell me your story Itachi."

"My story eh. What will I get in return?" Itachi wondered curious.

"I'll tell you my story and maybe I'll be yours Itach-san."

"I like the sound of that. Well Konoha made me no Danzo made me kill my precious people. The ones that knew me and love me. Before he even made me kill my people he killed and stole the eyes of my last lover Shisui." Itachi started

(Yup a Flashback Don't judge me ok!) Flashback! Itachi pov

"I had just finished a taxing solo assasin mission. My lover had agreed to meet me at our favorite spot. Hell's Waterfall (Idk XD.) a beautiful place it was. The beauty of the waterfall was be heavey and the harsh currents were ones from the gates of hell the second one fell in the unforgiving current would pull them.

I jumped down from a tree at the end of the forest un moving. His clothes in tatters on the floor he had always wanted to be a body builder. He would practice sometimes and lie down with his chest exposed to turn me on or as he would say "Set the mood". Then a noticed a trail of blood going to his body.

Panic struck me immediately dread settle in as I approached his body. "Shisui!"

"Hehe Itachi do you find me sexy?" Shisui said with a 'sexy' voice. As much as he could anyway.

"This is not a joke Shisui! Your fucking dying You sick son of a bitch!" I screamed at him with all my might as tears trailed down my face. This is pathetic I know but I love this man with all my heart he was no is my first everything.

"Itachi listen to me. I'm going to die but promise me you will move on promise you will find someone that loves you like I do. And please one last miss before I jump to my demise." I helped him up and as soon as he stood we locked lips knowing it was the last time.

Shisui gave me his remaing eye before falling into the hellish river. The tears were really cascading down my face now.

2 days after I was called to a council meeting. I went into the room to see Danzo waiting for me. Of course at that time I gave him all my respects he was at the time a higher up and respected war hawk. I should have known that he was only a sick war hawk. A twisted old man.

Danzo ordered me to kill the Uciha clan but I only killed those involved my mother is alive but she is hidden I tried to tell him but he wouldn't listen. My mother even gave him a small little sister because Sasuke would not listen the two moved to the ruins of Uzukagure.

That night was torture and those screams will forever haunt me thank goodness my clan was to busy trying to betray Konoha than to actually mate and any children were unborn and inside there mothers. I left the children and women alive turns out the door men had used gengutsu on them to stop the women from being Kunoichis and trick them into marrying the men. It was disgusting. "

Itachi smiled sadly. "That's my story what's yours?"

He was interrupted by a sniffle Naruto who had rapt attention was in tears the sarcastic sex crazed Naruto was crying from the biggest heart sob story.

Itachi sweat dropped.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

That's all fokes I actually was really depressed because there is a situation at home right now and it is making me really sad. Because I can't stop it at all. Ugh! I'm just s frustrated anyways guys enough of my own son story. I hope you enjoyed Ja Nae.


	10. What ruined you? Part 2

Hey guys I'm baaaaaaaaaaack! And here to stay I started school and yeah I have gotten to a high in my life and I don't want to forget this account I started. So, I am deciding to do short frequent updates instead of long once in a while updates. Or you guys can tell me which you prefer. I DON'T own Naruto sadly enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto finally got his bearings after crying for a good five minutes. "Ok I'm good now my story is more psychological pain then physical. Kind of like yours Itachi.

(Flashback like a bitch no jutsu)

"I was on my way home from what I remember I was about 10 years old. I zigzaged through back streets and alleyways to avoid anybody who loathed me and could organize a mob. Suddenly I was pulled into a abandoned house.

Those piercing red eyes will forever haunt me. It was the only thing I saw ride crimson orbs before I was knocked out. When I woke up I was handcuffed to a rundown headboard and I was laying on a worn out mattress.

My state of dress was painfully obvious or should I say lack there of. I was completely naked the wind reached places it shouldn't normally reached. "I'm a little desperate my boyfriend broke up with me yesterday for a slut of a girl, so I'm going to need to use you to relieve myself demon. Tonight you shall be my little toy." Her evil sinister chuckle rang through my ears as the gravity of what was going to happen dawned on me.

My soft member was surrounded by a harsh heat as it was stricken roughly to erection. I couldn't overcome the dear and anticipaton of what was going to happen to me. The heat was suddenly taken away and my member was yet again exposed to the icy air.

Then silence nothingness ,yet I could tell she was still there her presence was, suffocating and her chakra was overpowering.

Soft footsteps approached me as I heard the weary creak of the floor boards. Swiftly she was atop of me rubbing her wetness against my erection then boom a explosion of unknown unexpected spectacular pleasure flows through me. My innocence was taken unwillingly and unprepared. She road herself to completetion and I could feel the hours tick bye.

She wouldn't let me get any sleep continuing her torturously slow pase that made time go even slower. The dark haired woman would not let me come to my own completetion only doing it for her own pleasure she finally let me go after two days."

(End flashback)

"Itachi I want to give this a try give us a try. I'm not sure if I love you yet but I would love to go on a journey with you to find out." Naruto finished his story with a positive note as he slowly ground against Itachi's hardening member making the dark haired man bite back a moan.

* * *

I DID IT I FIGURED OUT HOW TO DO A LINE BREAK OMG I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF FUCK EVERYBODY WHO DOUBTED ME I FUCKIN DID IT. Anyways thanks guys I love you guys so much Ja Nae.


	11. Painful Experience

Hi guys, I have found this new add-on for chrome and hopefully, it will help improve my grammar and writing I hope you enjoy. I do not own the Naruto series, unfortunately.

* * *

"NARUTO! YOU BETTER RUN BEFORE I BEAT YOUR ASS!" the banshee screeched.

"Shut the fuck up! I am trying to have sex with a smoking hot guy Jesus Christ Sakura mind your own business!" The blonde retorted snarkily. "I am so sorry Itachi but I must be leaving. When will I see you again."

Itachi grabbed Naruto's chin and leaned it away from his face, to whisper into his ear huskily, "You will see me when you leave Konoha. If you want me I need you to fight for me." the smirk on Naruto's now lover sent shivers down the blonde's spine. This was something he could definitely fight for, and nobody was going to stop him from getting his prize. (A.N OMG OMG NARUTO IS ACTING SO POSSESSIVE OF ITACHI RIGHT NOW KYAAA YANDERE!)

The demonic grin that was on Naruto's face as he walked into Tazuna's house creeped everyone out. Not only was there an insane person in the house the aforementioned person could make your death look like an everyday accident. That was surely a scary thought that went through all the occupants of the house brains at the same time.

The expression was just screaming 'fuck with me or my friends and you die bitch!' it was, in short, absolutely terrifying. What made it worse was that the thought was always in the back of your head. "So cleared your head Naruto?" Kakashi tried to break the tension.

"If you're asking no, no I have not forgiven you!" Kakashi gave a stressed sigh. Not only did he have sex with a minor he lost the trust of said minor, who just so happened to be his sensei's son. His luck was absolute trash not even going to lie though.

"Hehe," Kakashi offered a humorless chuckle,"any way we need to approach the elephant in the room. We need to train, Naruto already took care of the enemy so I am going to use this as an opportunity for you guys to see the reality of ninja life. I know you may be thinking 'But we learned that in the academy' the academy doesn't prepare you for anything. It's not the same as it was in times of war, anyways I am going to get you guys to deal with your first kills and so on."

"K-k-kill Kakashi-sensei?!" Sakura stutttered out.

"Yes, Sakura kill, being a ninja requires you to take lives if they didn't teach you that in the academy they did a really bad job. In the ninja world its kill or be killed it's a constant survival of the fittest game. We are mostly just pawns to our Kages and the missing nins are failed soldiers. The Kages send children out to kill each other as they sit back and quote protect the village. We do the dirty work in reality. If you're not ready to kill other people to survive you shouldn't be a ninja," Kakashi reminisced about all the lives he had taken an infant to elder.

Those memories were extremely painful for him but he needed to be strong. The burden of those people those souls is probably why his father committed suicide not to mention the criticism of the people he fought to protect.

Sakura was wailing so much she was escorted to her room by Tsunami. Sasuke finally understood the bare surface of Itachi's pain and his intense desire for revenge was going down. Naruto, Naruto left to adventure the small village. And tomorrow would map out a new journey for Team 7.

* * *

I am sorry it was so short but this is like my favorite chapter. It was actually really emotional realizing the life of a ninja. Anyway I hope you enjoyed! Ja nae.


	12. Harsh Training

HIHI! I think I updated a little late but I really got into this chapter man, I was just going so fast like vroom vroom man. Anyways I do not own Naruto unfortunately but if somebody could find out how I could own Naruto that would be great.

* * *

Naruto had been ready for training. Anything could be thrown at him no matter how hard. His training with Hinata had definitely helped him improve. He was a lot calmer and thought clearer. Before he was quick to anger and even if he did have a plan he would end up not following

"Ok Team roundup! Today we will be training a lot! Sakura I believe you would do great as a medic-nin your great chakra control would help you make chakra blades and heal wounds," Kakashi addressed "Sasuke you would be great as a heavy hitter or ninjutsu specialist, I will try to introduce you to a few elemental jutsu. Naruto you will be our taijutsu, and kenjutsu specialist. I will give you a few jutsu that you can learn with one-handed seals, they will be powerful but not flashy we need you to be able to move freely. Do you have a sword?" Kakashi questioned.

Naruto smirked before answering calmly, "Of course Kakashi her name is Miku. Also, will you be helping us learn our elements if so I have some chakra paper on me? If possible I would also like to learn fuinjutsu".

"You know me so well Naruto, yes I do plan on it give it here," Kakashi demanded. Naruto handed 4 pieces of chakra paper. The cyclops started again, "This is chakra paper it will help determine your natural element. Some people have more than one naturally. If it burns you have fire, if it becomes wet you have water, if the paper is cut into pieces you have wind, if it crumples up its lightning, and if it turns to dust it's earth. You activate it by pushing chakra into the paper. Let me show you," Blue chakra surrounded the paper, it suddenly crumpled. "I have the lightning element. You go next Sakura," Kakashi said as he handed the girl a paper.

Sakura out the smallest amount of chakra into the paper and it turned to dust. "Earth, that means you have a strong will Sakura," Naruto commented. Causing Sakura to blush harshly.

"Your turn Sasuke." Sasuke pushed chakra into the paper. "Hm fire and lightning, what I expected I get to show some of my personal lightning jutsus Sasuke. Finally Naruto."

First, the paper split into 4 pieces, then 2/4 of it soaked, then a second 1/4 turned into dust, finally the last 1-4 crumpled up. Everybody around the blonde jinchurriki was shocked. HE FUCKING HAD 4 OF THE 5 ELEMENTS WHAT IS THIS FARSE! Kakashi came back to reality the fastest of the 3 and quickly commented, "Wow Naruto that is really shocking (ha get it? OK I will stop now), 4 out of the 5 elements and it looks like wind and water are your most dominant so I shall be training you wit those. You have a very flexible body so giving you a taijutsu style that would allow you to give small efficient paralyzing hit would definitely be the best fit. It looks like you and Sakura will need to study the human anatomy together so you guys can go on down to Wave's library while I work on Sasuke's stamina."

Kakashi gained a sadistic smirk as he looked at Kakashi.

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other before quickly deciding to wisely make their way to the library. On their way to the library, they could hear Sasuke's screams of agony from the forest. Whatever Kakashi was doing it was brutal man. They both pitied the boy but were glad it wasn't them.

The unusual duo didn't expect to find many scrolls about ninjas in the library, but to their surprise, they did find many scrolls about past ninja. Jutsus and such and the information was so incredible. "We need to explore this place for a little while and then we will study anatomy," Sakura suggested.

"Agreed," Naruto consented. Before they both went their merry ways in the library. The blonde got to copy many scrolls down about sealing and its origins even about the Uzumakis and their advanced techniques. It would be hard not to be fascinated and before he knew it an hour flew by.

Sakura herself copied down many jutsu about medic ninja and medical techniques. Tsunade Senju especially captured the young girl's attention. But it ended all too soon and it was time to learn about the human body.

* * *

THAT WAS SO FUN OMG. Also, I really need a beta because I am too lazy to reread and correct my writing. Because it is perfect everytime (notice the sarcasm here). Anyways Ja Nae.


	13. A New Start

I'm back some reviews helped me get the drive to update. I don't own Naruto enjoy.

* * *

"Psst. Banshee-san, I have an idea. How about we make a model of the human body and then study it. Like practice with weapons and so on. To be honest studying from a book is pretty boring don't you think?" Naruto commented.

"I agree, sex-crazed freak. We will need some supplies. Do you have money for that? If not we need to make money somehow. "

"Don't worry I got this." Naruto appeased to Sakura when he unsealed a large wad of paper money from a scroll, "You always got to carry at least a thousand to two thousand yen just in case. Let's go check out these books first." The two got up from the table and checked out the stack of books they had been using. The unconventional duo walked down the boardwalk to a line of stores and found a supply store. Naruto walked up the counter while Sakura adventured. The clerk at the counter had shoulder length brown silky hair and a well kept brown hair. ( I shall put a URL cause woo! This clerk is lowkey hotatata) Naruto was encaptured. It's not like he was really in a relationship with that man he met within the forest.

Meanwhile, at the base, Itachi sneezed and suddenly felt the need to punch somebody for his stealing his man.

Naruto ran his fingers through his hair and bit his lip ass he spoke, "I was wondering if you have silicone, dye, a human mold, and some small flexible tubes."

"Of course but we don't have a human mold. I was hoping you could be my human hold." The sexy clerk answered with a wink. Our favorite horny blonde jumped over the counter and ate a delicious snack if you know what I mean. Sakura, on the other hand, was cluelessly looking for her teammate because she had finished her shopping.

"Naruto? Naruto? Are you there? If this is a prank it isn't funny. I swear I'm gonna get Kaka-"

"HARDER! Oh god! It feels so GOOOD! AH! AH! I'M CUMMING!" Sakura could hear muffled moans and blush heavily because of the implications of the actions her teammate was doing right now. (This is the point I went to get ice cream even though it's only 8:46 in the morning. I came back at 10:06 what have I done with my life?)

Meanwhile, with Kakashi, Sasuke was suffering. "Jesus Christ, Kakashi its like as if you are trying to kill me. Why have you suddenly become so sadistic!" The masked man just chuckled evilly in response.

"Oh come on! Don't be a pussy my sensei had u do more than this. And you want to be stronger, don't you? So stop being a little cunt and get your ass up or I'm going to make you do 30 more reps of those push-ups and 5 laps." Kakashi demanded.

"Oh yeah! If you're so strong why don't you join me!"

"Gladly. I'll do all the regular exercises with weights on and if I beat you I'm going to take one jutsu out of the arsenal I was going to teach you. Got it?"

"It's on, Hatake Kakashi."

Sasuke sealed his fate. He really wasn't going to get out of this one was he?

By the time Naruto and Sakura came back to the house to work on their project Sasuke looked fried. Naruto turned to look at Kakashi then back at Sasuke who was lying on the floor of the house. "What happened Kakashi-sensei!? What did you to Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura inquired as she ran to Sasuke's side.

"It's his fault for trying to challenge me." Naruto gave a small smirk things were certainly going to get interesting now.

* * *

I know its short but I hope you enjoyed it. I am on winter break thats why there was a early update sorry for my absense I am currently rying to focus on two of my fanfics at this time so I can just get them done well and out of the way.


End file.
